


the librarian and the detective

by comicArtistA



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries, The Mummy (1999)
Genre: F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comicArtistA/pseuds/comicArtistA
Relationships: Evelyn Carnahan/Phryne Fisher
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21
Collections: X-Ship - The Crossover Flash Exchange





	the librarian and the detective

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleRaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleRaven/gifts).



I think they would met on a cruise, Poirot style.

Jonathan would be the suspect and Evie would work with Phryne (who would be searching for the real culprit as well). After that, they would talk a lot and by the end of the travel, Phryne would invite Evie to Melbourne. And Evie would refuse, because of her job, her brother and plenty of other things, because she's a busy woman. But she would miss detective lady and finally decide to travel to Austalia to see her again. She would look for her across the city and meet Dot, and with her help, arrive to Fisher's house. After getting back home, Phryne would be surprised seing Evie (thought she assumed the lady was traveling, as she didn't reply to last letters). They would spend few weeks in the city and develop deeper feelings for each other and then travel through the continent as the (almost) honeymoon ♥

the black and white version, because I like it too---->


End file.
